Me Myself & Buffy
by o Blue Socks o
Summary: Based on Me, Myself & Irene Angel is the nice guy type, he's other personality Angelus is a different story. While on a case protecting Buffy, all 3 seem to fall in love. Who will come out in the end? And what will Buffy do when Angel forgets his 'pills?
1. Prolouge: A Case of Teenage Jealousy

Me, Myself & Buffy o Blue Socks o PG  
  
Summary: *Based on Me, Myself & Irene* Angel is the nice guy type, he's other personality Angelus is a different story. While on a case protecting Buffy, all 3 seem to fall in love. Who will come out in the end? And what will Buffy do when Angel forgets his 'Personality Pills'!?  
  
Authors Note: My best friend Nicole convinced me to write a Buffy/Angel fic, So I did. If anyone has seen Me Myself & Irene, you'd sorta understand the fic from the beginning..if you didn't, you'll catch on. But I suggest you see it one day :D.  
  
Angel is not a vampire and Buffy is not the slayer. Nor, have they ever met.  
  
Prolouge: A case of Teenage jealousy ........  
  
"I have a case for you, Angel!" Cordelia Chase, the head cheif of 'Angel Investigations' said brightly.  
Angel blinked, no sooner then he had come in to bring Cordelia her cofee that she had dumped yet another case on him. 'Oh goody,' he thought bitterly. "What kind of case?" he asked, putting on a happy face.  
Cordelia grabbed her cofee before mentioning for Angel to sit across from her. She took a sip of her cofee before continuing, "Your supposed to investigate a robbery chain." she looked at him through her dark brown eyes, "One that is linked to a group of teenagers."  
Angel sighed, pushing back his deep brown bangs. "Cordy," he started, recieving a glare. He had forgotten that since she had became head chief she perfered ''Ms. Chase''.  
"Ms. Chase, if it's a teenage robbery chain, it's surely leaded to drugs. Let someone from the Drug Abuse Department handle it."  
Cordelia stood up and looked out of her window to the night life of L.A. "No drugs are involved in this case. But.." she turned around, suddenly looking serious, "The reason I'm appointing you for this case is because you'll have to protect a young girl."  
Angel's eyes widened, "How young?"' Cordelia opened her desk drawer and handed him a blue folder. Angel took it but didn't open it, he simply stared at it, wondering what it could behold.  
"Well? Open it." Cordelia said impatiently. Opening the folder, Angel found a picture of a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes.  
"Buffy Anne Summers, 17 and a senior at Sunny Dale Highschool." Angel read aloud, "Why am I protecting her?"  
"According to her mother, Buffy dumped the man who's in charge of the robbery gang. He threatened to kill her, and it is believed that he would. But if you stay close to her and ask her questions, maybe you could find out more about this 'gang'." Cordelia said thoughtfully.  
Angel sighed, 'This case will take forever..' "When am I expected there?"  
Cordelia beamed. "Pack your bags, your expected there tommorow."  
Angel stood up, nodding. "But Angel?"  
Angel turned, "Yes?" "Don't forget your personality pills. We really don't need Angelus to come up when your on a case." ..............  
  
Alrighty, I'm not so sure if I should continue. So if you guys want me too, please review! -Blue 


	2. The Schitzo

My Myself & Buffy o Blue Socks o PG  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty, It's been a -long- time since I've seen the very first seasons of Buffy so I forgot the principals name..ahaha, if someone would be kind enough to tell me who it is in a review I'd really apprecate it. Thanks- Blue  
  
Please Review & Flames are Welcome  
  
Thanks **** (Hiding your name isn't gonna give you the credit you want but hey, your lose not mine.) TO ANYONE WITH 4 LETTERS IN THERE NAME: Thanks for correcting me, I apprecated it. Oh, and thanks for telling me the Jim's characters name..even though I didn't -NEED- to know it, but yea-thanks ^_^  
  
(And Nicole, for also telling me how to spell it properly..what would I do without you?)  
  
Chapter One: The Shictzo .-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"So..Exactly why are you here?" Principal Snyder said hastily, tapping his fingers impatiently on his hardwood desk. Angel sighed, he had hoped he can get Buffy and be out of here and no time. Some luck. He'd have to face the principal first.  
  
"I'm investigating a robbery chain in this area." Angel started, ignoring the hastily smile he was recieving, "One that police believe includes teenagers. And I also have to protect a girl from possible abuse from her jealous ex-boyfriend- who is believed to be leading these chains."  
  
"I see.." Principal Snyder said quietly, but with a hint of disbelieve, "And who is the young girl your being forced to 'watch'?" Angel pushed back his brown bangs and took out the blue folder.  
  
"AHH, Buffy Summers. I don't think this girl will need any protection at all. She's quite the trouble maker herself. Why I wouldn't be surprised if this girl herself wasn't involved in the robbery chain- let alone having gone out with Spike.."  
  
"Is that so?" but Angel's mind had drifted to something else while the Principal starting complaining about Buffy..or was the teenage society of today? Angel couldn't tell, he couldn't hear straight. Everything was turning into one big blur.  
  
'What's happening?' Angel tried to think back, he had forgotten to do something..to take something. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was missing, something important. That reality hit him like a frying pan. He had forgotten to to take the pills.  
  
Angel turned around and glanced at the clock. It was 12:25. He remembered the doctors warning him that if insulted in anyway, he would turn into the bad ass Angelus. He just hoped he could make it through the day without being insulted in anyway, or else this Buffy girl will sure as hell be afraid. Very afraid.  
  
"It's rude to turn around when someone is speaking to you, haven't they teached you that at whatever low class detective agency you work at?" Principal Snyder hissed.  
  
'Oh boy,' Angel thought, already feeling anger and "not-so-nice-guy" thoughts drifted through his head, 'Cordy is gonna kill me..'  
  
Angelus raked his hand through his hair, "My oh my, How good to be back." "Did you GO somewhere?" Principal Snyder asked, looking at him as though he was retarted.  
"I didn't ask for commentary from the peanut gallery. Just give me the girls locker number will ya, baldy?" Angelus said in his low and husky voice.  
  
Principal Snyder was obviously shocked by the dramatic change that just took hold. Muttering under his breath some inapporate words, he handed Angelus a paper that said Buffy's locker number and schedule.  
  
"Thanks Baldy," Angelus said smirking, before closing the door behind him.  
  
.-.-.-.-.  
  
"YOUR my Protector?" a voice asked, close to Angelus. Angelus looked up, and saw the girl he saw in the picture except much more feminime.  
  
"Oh yea, Sweetcheeks." Angelus growled, his eyes drifted down. Buffy gasped, and slapped him across the face, "My mom said I would get an experienced detective, not some pervert."  
  
"Oh, I'm experienced babes, in a lot of ways." he gave her a wink, which caused Buffy to blush crimson while messing with her locker combination.  
  
"If your gonna act like this," she said, opening her locker, "Then I'd rather be dead." She pushed back her honey blonde hair and glared at him, "And don't forget I can kick your ass and not give you any information to help with your case."  
  
Angelus smirked, "I don't care, but I'm sure Mr. Nice Guy might." Buffy stared at him through her deep blue eyes, "Are you retarted, or what?"  
  
Angelus grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Now," he whispered into her ear, causing Buffy to shiver, "How about you give me a special treat for driving all the way here from L.A." Buffy gaved him a confused look, "You know, the treat you gave your boyfriend SPIKE?"  
  
.-.-.-.-.  
  
"So," Buffy started, handing Angel and icepack and sitting down across from him, "Everytime someone beats the crap out of Angelus, he turns back into you?"  
Angel nodded, "It's pretty complicated. The doctors say it's from holding everything in as a child." Angel rubbed his rib, it felt really sore.  
  
"Oh..umm, yea. Sorry about that, but I did warn you..I mean him." Buffy said sheeplessly, tracing the patterns on her bedspread with her finger, "He such a perverted," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"So I've heard." Angel groaned and pushed back his brown bangs and looking over Buffy. 'She's much prettier then she looked in the picture.'  
  
"So how old are you?" Buffy asked him, curiously.  
"23." Angel replied, still rubbing his rib and looking over Buffy. He admired every curve, and the way her blonde hair bounced back and forth with any moment of her head. To him, she looked like a goddess..with an attitude.  
  
Buffy wanted to say something but Angel cut her off, "Look it's late. Your mother was nice enough to give me a spot on the sofa so I'll be sleeping there tonight. We can talk in the morning."  
  
Buffy nodded, standing up and handing Angel his bags. But as soon as Angel got to the door he turned around, "And Buffy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Angel sighed, "Don't insult me unless you really wanna put up with Angelus again." he said, shutting the door.  
  
"Shictzo." Buffy muttered under her breath, laying down.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
There we go, I'm not quite pleased with this chapter, but it'll stay. Please Review and tell me what you think. Oh and, BRING ON THE FLAMES ^_^  
  
Next Time: Angelus meets Spike, uh oh..and is that Angelus and Buffy getting along??  
  
Much Love & Please Review -Blue 


	3. Author Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Whoa, geez! I never expected so many reviews from you all.

I'm sorry for the wait. I just got a new computer, and finally am free from my work overload so bare with me: I WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS. I finished Chapter 3 and 4 is under works. Look for them pretty soon.

I also might repost/post my new works on my new account: Estrella Onna.

Thank you all

(And thank you for your lovely emails, if it wasn't for that I would forget about this story completely)


End file.
